


Goddess Madoka

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: FREYJA.sys, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Loving the wide universe dearly, she is-. A parody of FREYJA.sys by kaoling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a song for three singers, the normal texts indicates where one person is to sing, bold indicates where another person is to sing, and italics indicates where yet another person sings. The normal text is meant for Sayaka, the bold is where Kyouko sings, and Mami sings the italic parts.

**Have you heard of the Goddess Madoka?**  
Unleashed, Madoka  
 **Do you remember Madoka?**  
Unleashed, Madoka  
Ah,  
Bestow us with hope  
 **Once a human, now a Goddess  
Unleashed**  
Dazzling wings that slice through the wind,  
 _They’ll forever lead the way  
To freedom and the future_  
 **Goddess Madoka  
Goddess Madoka  
Goddess Madoka  
Goddess Madoka**

Liberation and freedom in hand,  
 **(She’ll shoulder our despair)**  
Without regret or tears  
 **(And clear the way with her hope)**  
 _They’ll forever lead the way_  
To freedom and the future  
Coming at the speed of light,  
Linked to the ages,  
Her all-encompassing wish  
Will transform Witches into Angels  
Splendidly iridescent,  
The restless girl’s  
Destination lies  
With the endless universe  
Though tears are still etched on our cheeks  
She will make a hopeful future take flight  
Throwing off black despair,  
Loving the wide universe dearly, you are  
The Goddess Madoka

**Goddess Madoka**  
Goddess Madoka

Striking your arrow against fate  
Without fear holding you back,  
You are the hope  
Giving us the strength to fight on  
 **Have you heard of the Goddess Madoka?**  
Unleashed, Madoka  
 **Do you remember Madoka?**  
Unleashed, Madoka  
Before our bodies lose consciousness, we see  
Your avatar

**Ah,**  
Subduing even agony,  
My tired eyes  
Etch her image  
Deep into my heart

Integrable into the whole universe,  
The determined girl’s  
Sight lies on the skies of the future

You will fly into the clear night  
Even through freezing skies  
Stripping yourself of your humanity,  
Loving the wide universe dearly, you are

Though tears are still etched on our cheeks  
She will make a hopeful future take flight  
Throwing off black despair,  
Loving the wide universe dearly, you are  
The Goddess Madoka  
Liberation and freedom in hand,  
Without regret or tears


End file.
